1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a movable mechanism and an assembly thereof, and more particularly to a movable seat and a rail device composed of one or more movable seats.
2. Description of the Related Art
When processing various board materials, for example, boring a stone material, in a conventionally operation procedure, it is necessary to first fix the board material on a processing table face and then set up a rail and then assemble a processing machine on the rail. In this case, the processing machine can be guided by the rail to cut or mill the board material. In another conventional operation procedure, a processing table is first prepared. A rail and a processing machine are previously arranged on the processing platform. Then, the board material to be processed is transferred onto the processing table and secured by a holding device. Then the board material is cut or milled.
In the conventional technique, the rails for guiding the process ing machine are all fixed and cannot be moved or hard to move. Therefore, the conventional rails lack mobility and flexibility. It is inconvenient to move the rails and processing machine to another site to perform the cutting/milling operation.